Creepy
by Pretty in Scarlet
Summary: A rather fluffy BBRaven oneshot that takes place after Spellbound. Raven feels alone as she tries to mend her broken heart and Beast Boy is determined to show her that being different isn’t a bad thing.


Title: Creepy

Summary: A rather fluffy BB/Raven one-shot that takes place after "Spellbound". Raven feels alone as she tries to mend her broken heart and Beast Boy is determined to show her that being different isn't a bad thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters.

A/N: Please note that this contains some spoilers.

---

_Dark magic._

He had taught her dark magic. She should have known what he was up to when she realized what it was, but his words had made so much sense to her. People fear power. They fear it and call it dark. They misunderstand it. People misunderstood _her_, but Malchior hadn't, or at least that's what he had led her to believe. She felt like such a fool for trusting him. Why couldn't she see through him? How could she have let him use her like that? Why didn't she see it coming?

_No one understands me. _

She truly thought that at the moment. How could anyone understand her? She was creepy.

_Creepy_.

No one liked creepy people. Creepy people were alone. They _stayed_ alone.

"He used me," Raven rasped, her voice cracking. "and I let him."

She buried her head into her hands. She couldn't meditate. She couldn't even concentrate at all. The thought of Malchior made her feel sick to her stomach. He had betrayed her. His betrayal hurt so much. She had trusted him. She had _loved_ him. And what did he do? He used her, played her for a fool, and left her. She couldn't even bring herself to look at the trunk the book was locked away in. If her eyes lingered to it she would quickly look away and turn her back on it, on him.

_He used me_.

Malchior had been the only person to ever see her cry. He had been the only one to make her laugh. He had been the only who ever made her feel like she wasn't...creepy.

He hadn't meant any of it. He had lied. All of it was lie. He didn't want to be with her, he didn't care if she was alone or not, and he didn't care if she considered herself creepy. All he had wanted was freedom and she had blindly given it to him. She had jeopardized the safety of her friends and could've killed an innocent little girl...all because of _him_. Malchior. The only one to make her feel like she wasn't creepy.

A knock came to her door. She ignored it. She didn't want to talk to anyone. It hurt so much. Her heart ached, her ears longed to here Malchior tell her that he cared about her. She felt so alone. She deserved to be alone. She was different...creepy.

The knocking continued. Whoever was outside wouldn't go away.

"Raven!" Beast Boy's voice called out. "Can I talk to you?"

"Leave me alone," Raven replied quietly. He didn't hear her.

"Raven, look...Are you still upset? Please open up. I just want to talk."

Sighing she stood and crossed her room to the door. Beast Boy was very persistent and she doubted he would leave anytime soon. The door slid open and Raven peered out at him, only one eye visible like always. She never opened her door all the way. To her that was practically an invitation into her room. _No one_ goes into her room.

_But Malchior did._

"What?" she demanded coldly.

Beast Boy smiled softly. "Hey," he said gently. "Can we talk?"

"Do we have to?"

"Please Raven. I want to talk to you."

"What's there to talk about?"

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Why should you care? I'm different. I'm _creepy_, remember?"

The changeling growled and forced her door open, taking the girl by surprise. Beast Boy grabbed her shoulders and met her startled violet eyes with his own angered and worried orbs. He stared at her and slowly loosened his grip, but refused to let her go. She tried to looked away, but found it was futile. The look in Beast Boy's eyes trapped her. They trapped her just like Malchior's eyes had.

"Malchior," she hadn't realized that had said it aloud until it was too late. The name rolled from her tongue and hit Beast Boy's eyes. His gripped tightened again and his expression softened.

She also hadn't realized that she was crying. No sobs escaped her lips, but the tears flowed freely from her pain filled eyes. When one of Beast Boy's hands wiped a tear away she fell into him and wrapped her arms around him. Her embrace didn't startle him like the one she had given him earlier. This time he returned it instantly.

"I loved him," she admitted.

It was the first time Beast Boy had even heard her say that word. Love. It was so unlike Raven. She acted so cold and heartless that for awhile he doubted that she could love. Seeing the young girl like this tore him apart and he was tempted to burn the book that Malchior was trapped in. _No one_ could do this to Raven, but somehow Malchior had.

"I know," Beast Boy whispered gently. "Like I said...I'm so sorry that he broke your heart."

"It's not your fault. I should've known..."

"_That_ is not your fault," he took her shaking shoulders in his hands and held her back a bit so he could look into her eyes again. "How could you have known?"

"He actually accepted me. At least he pretended to."

"I accept you!" Beast Boy said.

"Why? I'm..."

"Raven! Being different isn't a bad thing! Who cares if your creepy! I don't."

Raven looked away from him. "I feel alone. It hurts, Beast Boy. You're right, he broke my heart." Another tear slipped down her sickly grey cheek. Beast Boy did something that left her stunned. He leaned in and kissed away her tear.

"I know how it feel to have someone you love betray you, Raven."

"Terra," Raven whispered.

"Yeah."

"Does...does the pain ever go away?"

"I'll be honest Raven. It doesn't. Not for a long time, anyway. You're strong though. You can make it through this."

"I don't know if I can."

"Come on! This isn't the Raven I know! You shouldn't care about this! That Malchior guy is a jerk! He doesn't deserve you, understand? He isn't worth your tears. Please stop crying, Raven." Beast Boy hugged her. He firmly squeezed her and refused to let her go.

"Beast Boy..."

"I don't care if your creepy. I'd still care about you even if you were the creepiest person in the world. Different is who you are. That's what makes me care about you so much. You're not afraid to be yourself. You're creepy. That's what makes you the _you_ I want to be with!"

She pulled away.

"But..."

"No, Raven!" Beast Boy kissed her. Whether because he just wanted to silence her or because he wanted to, Raven wasn't sure.

It feel different having his arms around than Malchior's. Beast Boy was gentle and loving. His feelings were genuine.

Now Raven knew what it felt like to truly be loved.

"_You're creepy. That's what makes you the you I want to be with!"_

For once, Raven was happy that she was creepy.

---

A/N: I do hope Raven wasn't OOC. I also hope you liked this. Well, thanks for reading.

_Pretty in Scarlet_


End file.
